Blind Date Wette
by Sirixy
Summary: Hermine lässt sich auf eine Wette mit Ginny ein. Sie verbringt eine Stunde in einer Bar bei einem Blind Date und lernt dort einen sehr interessanten Mann kennen.


Blind Date Wette

Morgens früh um 07.00Uhr, London, in einer kleinen Küche bei Tee und Bagels:

"Er wird von Jahr zu Jahr unausstehlicher, es wird an der Zeit dass wir ihm Zerstreuung suchen!"

"Wie stellst du dir das vor, es scheint offensichtlich dass er seine Zerstreuung nur in seinen Ausgewählten Fällen findet… oder in psychoaktiven Substanzen… oder darin uns auf den Wecker zu gehen."

"Ich denke da eher an weibliche Zerstreuung"  
"Wo oder Wie willst du bitte eine Frau oder ein Mann finden, der es mit IHM aufnehmen kann?!"

"Ich dachte da an die Zeitung… ich werde einen Artikel verfassen, mit einem Rätsel. Wenn die Frau das Rätsel löst wissen wir immerhin schon mal dass SIE schlau genug ist um ihn nicht direkt zu langweilen."

"Und du denkst das funktioniert?"  
"Nun wenn nicht, sehe ich mich gezwungen ihn mit seiner Geige zu erschlagen."

"Aber aber, auch wenn du damit sicher vielen einen Gefallen tätest, würde ich dir dennoch davon abraten… immerhin haben wir ihn doch auch irgendwie lieb gewonnen mit all seinen Marotten, nicht wahr?"

Mrs. Hudson zwinkerte ihrem Gegenüber verschmitzt zu und biss in ihren Frühstücksbagel.

Zur gleichen Zeit am anderen Ende der Stadt:

"Hei Mine, auch schon wach?"

"Hm?... Was? .. Wie spät ist es denn?

"7.00Uhr, keine Sorge du hast noch Zeit, ich hab dir Kaffee gemacht.  
Ginny streckte Hermine eine grosse, dampfende Tasse frischen Kaffee vor die Nase. Hermine setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf und nahm verschlafen das Heissgetränk entgegen.

Seit nun fast 3 Jahren lebten sie und Ginny zusammen in einer WG etwas ausserhalb der Stadt London. Sie hatten zusammen das letzte Jahr in Hogwarts absolviert, weil Hermine im siebten Jahr aufgrund der Horkrux-Jagt nicht absolvieren konnte. Deshalb holte sie ihren Abschluss in Ginnys Jahrgang nach, wie einige andere auch. Zum Beispiel Luna Loovegood, Seamus Finnigan, Justin Finch Fletchley, ja sogar Draco Malfoy kam zurück um seine UTZ's zu machen.

Die beiden Frauen arbeiteten nun im Ministerium, in unterschiedlichen Gebieten zwar, doch den Arbeitsweg teilten sie sich, deshalb fanden sie es angebracht sich gemeinsam eine Wohnung zu suchen, um die Miete niedrig zu halten. Harry war als Auror viel im Ausland unterwegs, bisweilen war das zwischen ihm und Ginny nur noch eine Fernbeziehung. Bis Ginny eines Tages die Reissleine zog, weil sie auf eine Beziehung, in der sie ihren Freund nur alle paar Wochen nur zu Gesicht bekam, auch getrost verzichten konnte.

Die Rothaarige sass schon bei Müsli und Kaffee am Küchentisch und las eine Muggelzeitung, als Hermine frisch geduscht und angezogen herunter in die Küche kam.

"Hei Mine, wann hattest du eigentlich deine letzte Verabredung mit einem Mann?" kam Ginnys Frage aus heiterem Himmel.

"Ich weiss nicht mehr, ich denke das war noch in Hogwarts… oder nein im ersten Jahr im Ministerium, da hat mich mal dieser Parker um ein Date gefragt… aber wenn ich mich recht entsinne habe ich ihm einen Korb gegeben."  
"Ich denke dann ist es Zeit für dich mal wieder aus zu gehen, bock auf ein Blind Date?"

"Ginny bitte verschone mich mit dem Quatsch, ich bin doch quasi mit meiner Arbeit verheiratet ich habe keine Zeit für sowas, ausserdem bin ich mir echt zu schade meine Zeit mit diesen möchtegern Vollidioten zu verbringen, die da draussen durch die Strassen Londons laufen."

"Deshalb hab ich DIE Lösung für dich, Schätzchen!"

Das Funkeln in Ginnys Augen gefiel Hermine gar nicht, ihre Mitbewohnerin schien schon wieder irgendwas im Schilde zu führen und Hermine war nicht erpicht darauf zu erfahren was es denn diesmal sein sollte.

Seit zwei Jahren schon versuchte ihre Freundin sie zu verkuppeln. Dauernd faselte sie etwas davon sie sei zu angespannt und hätte dringend Bettsport nötig. In diesen Momenten konnte sie nur noch die Augen verdrehen und Ginny darauf hinweisen, dass nicht jeder Mensch so ein ausgeprägtes Sexualleben brauchte wie sie, um glücklich zu sein.

"Was willst du mir denn dieses Mal wieder antun?"

"Hier in der 'Good News' hat jemand in einer Anzeige ein kleines Rätsel versteckt. Wer das Rätsel löst, darf sich laut des Textes darunter auf ein spannendes Blind Date mit einem gutaussehenden, grossen, intellektuellen Mann freuen. Das wär doch was für dich… Mine?"

Hermine hatte zwar absolut keine Lust auf ein Blind Date zu gehen aber das Rätsel interessierte sie doch.

"Wie lautet das Rätsel?"

Ginny las laut vor:

"Immer ist es nah, niemals ist es da. Wenn du denkst, du seist daran, nimmt es einen andern Namen an."  
Ginny schob Hermine verständnislos die Zeitschrift über den Tisch.

"Da kommt doch keiner drauf… was soll das sein?"

"Ich überlege noch…"

Hermine überlegte noch den ganzen Tag. Immer wieder kam ihr das Rätsel in den Sinn und es liess ihr einfach keine Ruhe.

Abends 23.00Uhr, die Braunhaarige sass auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer und las ein Buch, plötzlich ein Schrei. Ginny kam in grossen Schritten in den Raum gerannt.

"Hermine was hast du? Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
"Ich habs!… Ich habs!…"

Auf Ginnys fragenden Blick hin gab Hermine zur Antwort  
"Die Lösung für das Rätsel heute Morgen…. das ist es … das 'Morgen'"

"Häää?"

"Doch überleg doch mal Ginny, Immer ist es nah aber niemals ist es da und wenn du denkst du seist daran, nimmt es einen anderen Namen an… das Morgen…. das morgen sein… wenn morgen dienstag ist und ich morgen, morgen sage ist morgen Mittwoch… kannst du mir folgen?"

Ginny sah einen Moment so aus als ob Hermine eine Fremdsprache gesprochen hätte, doch mit einem Mal erhellte sich ihr Gesicht.

"Mine du bist wahrhaftig die klügste Hexe die mir je untergekommen ist."

Hermine winkte lächelnd ab. Mit Komplimenten wusste sie noch nie wirklich gut umzugehen.

"Dann kannst du dem Herrn ja jetzt die Lösung schreiben und dich auf ein Blind Date mit einem, wie war das noch gleich, grossen - attraktiven - intelligenten Mann freuen."

"Lass gut sein Ginny, ich werde mich nicht mit diesem Mann treffen."

"Wetten dass du es doch tust?" Ein siegessicherer Unterton schwang in der Stimme der Rothaarigen mit.

"Ich sagte nein Ginny! Und jetzt lass mich damit in Frieden." Hermine wurde langsam ungehalten und ihre Stimme glich schon eher einem knurren.  
"Auch nicht wenn ich dir etwas anzubieten habe dass du garantiert willst?"

"Was könnte das schon sein?"

"Die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen mit Mum für Ron und Lavender, erinnerst du dich? Du hast Mum gesagt, dass du ihr Hilfst und seither jammerst du mir die Ohren voll wie du dich dazu hast überreden lassen können und wie sehr du dich davor drücken möchtest. Ich biete dir im Rahmen einer kleinen Wette an, diese Hochzeitsvorbereitungen mit meiner Mum zu übernehmen, ABER NUR wenn du auf dieses Blind Date gehst und mindestens eine Stunde durch hälst." Ihre rothaarige Mitbewohnerin verschränkte die Arme und sah Hermine herausfordernd an.

Ginny wusste wie man spielt. Sie könnte kotzen wenn sie daran dachte, Molly bei den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen für Won-Won und Miss Intelligenzverweigerung zu helfen.

Das Angebot war einfach zu verlockend. Was war schon eine Stunde Blind Date verglichen mit einem ganzen Tag Hölle.

"Also Gut! Ich machs!"  
Ginny hüpfte durch die Wohnung und vollzog einen Freudentanz.

Sie schickte die richtige Antwort an die in der Zeitschrift angegebene E-Mail-Adresse und wurde kurz darauf belohnt mit einer Mail in der Ort und Zeit des Treffens stand.

Am Abend des Dates:

"Komm schon Mine, stell dich nicht so an, probier das rote Kleid"  
"Nein, sicher nicht, ich will doch nicht aussehen wie eine Hure"  
"Du musst eben beides sein Liebes, die Heilige und die Hure, die Bibliothekarin und die Stripperin." wissend nickte ihr Ginny zu.

"Aber nicht in dem Kleid!"

Hinter ihr verdrehte Ginny die Augen.

Hermine entschied sich schlussendlich für ein dunkelblaues tailliertes Kleid mit einem mitteltiefen runden Ausschnitt, mit Ärmeln die knapp über die Schulter reichten und welches in der Länge etwa eine Handbreite über den Knien aufhörte. Dazu passende dunkelblaue Pumps, jedoch mit einem nicht allzu hohen Absatz, falls ihr Date dann doch nicht so gross war wie angekündigt.

Ihre Haare trug sie offen und das Make up hielt sie dezent.  
Mit dem Schmuck ging sie ebenfalls sparsam um, Ohrringe hätte man unter ihrer Lockenpracht sowieso kaum gesehen, Ginny überredete sie, die filigrane silberne Kette mit dem kleinen Pfötchen-Anhänger zu tragen. Sie passte zwar hervorragend zum blau des Kleides aber war eigentlich nicht ihr Stil, allerdings hatte sie sonst kein passenden Schmuck oder zumindest keine Lust noch lange danach zu suchen.

Ein schwarzes Jäckchen rundete das Gesamtbild ab.

Um Punkt 18.45Uhr betrat Hermine die Metropoliten Bar in der Marylebone Road. Es waren kaum Leute in der Bar, da es zum einen noch recht früh am Abend war und zum anderen mitten in der Woche.  
Sie schaute sich um, niemand schien auf die spärliche Beschreibung der Zeitung, auf ihr Date zu passen. Also begab sie sich an die Bar bestellte sich einen Drink und nahm diesen mit zu einem kleinen runden Tisch in einer hinteren Ecke, wo sie sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand hin setzte, um die Eingangstüre im Blick zu behalten.

Mit jeder Minute die es näher auf 19.00Uhr zu ging fragte sich Hermine, ob ihr Blind Date überhaupt auftauchen würde, vielleicht war das alles nur ein blöder Scherz. Im stillen verfluchte sie Ginny dafür, dass sie sie überredet hatte heute hier zu sein.

Immer wieder betraten Menschen das Lokal, aber keiner davon schien nach einem Blind Date Ausschau zu halten. 

Um Punkt 19.00Uhr betrat ein grossgewachsener, schlanker Mann mit kurzem, dunklem, gewelltem Haar und einer kühlen Ausstrahlung die Bar. Er sah sich kurz um und kam dann raschen Schrittes auf ihren Tisch zugelaufen.

"Sie müssen Miss Granger sein. Ich bin ihr heutiges Blinddate."

"Guten Abend, es freut mich sie kennenzulernen." Hermine streckte ihm ihre Hand hin und er schüttelte sie kurz.  
Mit seinen faszinierenden blau-grauen Augen die je nach Licht auch einen Grünstich aufwiesen, schien er sie beinahe zu röntgen. Hermine fühlte sich etwas unangenehm an Dumbledore erinnert, der diesen Blick ebenfalls beherrschte seinerzeit.

Beide setzten sich einander gegenüber hin, nachdem er sich an der Bar ebenfalls etwas zu Trinken geholt hatte und seinen Mantel und Schal über die Stuhllehne gelegt hatte.

Hermine wurde nicht so recht schlau aus ihrem Gegenüber. Er war ein Muggel dass konnte sie schon mal mit Sicherheit sagen. Aber er erweckte den Eindruck nicht wirklich gerne hier mit ihr zu sitzen. Sie wusste nicht ob es an ihr lag oder ob er ebenfalls zu dieser Sache überredet wurde. Nervös unter seinem Blick fing sie an, ihre Kleidung zurecht zu zupfen.

"Und? was machen sie so in ihrer Freizeit?"  
Hermine wagte den ersten Schritt, auch wenn ihr bewusst war, welch plumpe Frage sie gerade formuliert hatte.

"Miss Granger, ich denke ich gehe recht in der Annahme, dass sie heute eigentlich nicht hier sein wollten. Ich übrigends auch nicht! Ich wurde gewissermassen gezwungen von meinem Mitbewohner und der Vermieterin. Ich denke wir können uns einen Abend langweiligen Smalltalk ersparen und mit einer minimal gehaltenen Enttäuschung wieder nach Hause gehen."

Was für eine Frechheit erlaubte sich dieser Schnösel eigentlich. Sie zu behandeln als ob sie es nicht wert wäre sie kennen zu lernen.

Ihr fiel die Wette mit Ginny ein, sie musste diesen Mann irgendwie eine Stunde lang dazu bringen an diesem Tisch sitzen zu bleiben, sonst hiess es Hochzeitsgedeck und Deko aussuchen mit Molly. Das musste sie zu verhindern wissen.

Der grossgewachsene Dunkelhaarige machte Anstalten sich zu erheben und zu gehen.

Bevor er wusste wie ihm geschah, hatte Hermine unter dem Tisch ihren Zauberstab gezückt und den Mann vor ihr an seinen Stuhl gezaubert.

Völlig perplex erkannte ihr Date, dass er sich nicht vom Stuhl erheben konnte. Seine Miene wurde düster.  
"Haben sie etwa Sekundenkleber auf meinen Stuhl geschmiert?!"  
"Nein, habe ich nicht. Und bevor sie weitersprechen und eventuell noch was beleidigendes von sich geben, möchte ich sie davon in Kenntnis setzen, dass sie hier genau eine Stunde mit mir absitzen werden, vorher kann und werde ich sie nicht gehen lassen. Es gilt eine Wette zu gewinnen die mir äusserst wichtig ist."

"Geht es um Leben und Tod?"

"Nein es geht um eine Hochzeit"  
"Dann kann es kaum wichtig genug sein mich hier fest zu halten. Wenn sie mich nun entschuldigen würden."

Erneut versuchte er sich von seiner Sitzgelegenheit zu erheben, natürlich ohne erfolg. Es sah beinahe lustig aus, wie sich dieser grosse, stolze Mann bemühte aufzustehen und es ihm einfach nicht gelingen wollte.

Resigniert hörte er mit den vergeblichen Versuchen auf und ergab sich seinem leidlichen Schicksal.

"Nun gut, sie haben eine Stunde… langweilen sie mich nicht."

Der Angeklebte rückte sich samt Stuhl wieder zum Tisch, stellte seine Ellenbogen darauf ab und legte seine Fingerkuppen vor seinem Mund aneinander. In dieser Position musterte er Hermine abwartend.

Wie konnte ihr Gegenüber nur so unerträglich arrogant sein?!

Das würde die längste Stunde ihres Lebens werden. Doch eine Frage hatte sie, die sie wirklich interessierte:

"Woher wussten sie, dass ich nicht freiwillig hier bin?"  
Der Dunkelhaarige seufzte.

"Sie scheinen sich heute wirklich Mühe gegeben zu haben mit ihrer Garderobe, allerdings fühlen sie sich offenkundig nicht sehr wohl in einem Kleid, da sie ihre Beine in einer verkrampften Stellung halten und ständig an sich herumzupfen. Ausserdem haben sie diese Halskette nicht selbst ausgesucht, sie passt nicht zum einwandfrei abgestimmten Rest des Outfits, die Pfote steht für eine unbesorgte, verspielte Leichtigkeit und sie sehen eher nach jemandem aus der gerne über alles die Kontrolle hat, deshalb auch der hinterste Platz in der Bar von dem das ganze Lokal gut einsehbar ist und sie den Überblick über die Eingangstüre haben. Deshalb gehe ich davon aus, dass sie diese Kette von einer Person erhalten haben, die bei ihrer Abendgarderobenwahl anwesend war, was darauf schliessen lässt dass es sich um die Person handelt, welcher sie dieses heutige Date verdanken.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich, wie konnte er so schnell so viel über sie wissen, ohne dass sie auch nur ein Wort gesagt hatte? War er womöglich doch kein Muggel? Doch! Dessen war sie sich ganz sicher, sonst hätte er sich schon längst von ihrem Zauber befreit, der ihn an seinen Stuhl band.

"Nun gut, ich sehe sie können sich schon eine Kleinigkeit über mich zusammenreimen, verraten sie mir doch etwas über sich, damit ich sie auch noch etwas besser kennen lerne, ich möchte unsere Stunde nur ungern mit Anschweigen verbringen." Ein süssliches Lächeln umspielte Hermines Lippen und sie sah ihn mit einem angriffslustigen Blick und einem patzig nach vorne gerecktem Kinn an.

Er fing an Dinge aufzuzählen die er gerne Tat, ohne dabei in die Tiefe zu gehen, wenn sie ehrlich war, wusste sie danach fast gleich viel wie zuvor.

Sie wusste nicht genau ob es daran lag, dass er eine so erfrischende Direktheit an den Tag legte, oder ob es der Klang seiner eher dunklen beruhigenden Stimme war, oder doch diese Augen die sie an Ort und Stelle festnagelten und sie auf ihre Grundbausteine analysierten.

Sie wusste nur dass dieser arrogante Kerl ihr anfing zu gefallen.  
Sie versuchte ihn mit der ein oder anderen Bemerkung zum Lächeln zu bringen, er hatte wahrlich ein charmantes Lächeln mit diesen Grübchen in den Wangen. 

Sie bewies, dass sie eine intelligente Frau war, was ihm zu imponieren schien, auch wenn er sich immer noch für den Klügsten in diesem Raum hielt. Wahrscheinlich hielt er sich sogar für den Klügsten der Welt, so wie er sich aufführte. Ihre weiblichen Reize jedoch schienen dem Mann vor ihr völlig zu entgehen, was sie mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln zur Kenntnis nahm.  
Er fing an ihr von seiner Arbeit zu erzählen, wo er als Detektiv der Polizei half die schwierigsten Fälle zu lösen und sie hörte aufmerksam zu. Offensichtlich war Lestrade, der Kommissar, nicht immer der hellste und konnte von diesem Mann oft profitieren.

Sie entspannte sich mehr und mehr und fing sogar an das Gespräch zu geniessen.

Irgendwann hielt er inne und durchbohrte sie mit seinem Blick.

"Und nun verrate ich ihnen, was ich noch sehe, wenn ich sie anschaue. Ich sehe dass sie ein Geheimnis haben, es muss ein wahrlich grosses Geheimnis sein, denn es hat offenbar mit ihrem gesamten Leben zu tun. Denn jedes Mal wenn sie mir von ihrer Arbeit oder ihren Freunden oder sonst etwas aus ihrem Leben erzählt haben, zuckten sie vor jedem Satz mit ihrer linken Augenbraue. Fast unmerklich und dennoch jedes Mal, was darauf hindeutet dass sie mich in jedem Satz belogen haben, nicht gänzlich, sie haben sich soweit an die Wahrheit gehalten wie es ihnen möglich war, aber konnten mir dennoch keine Wahrheiten erzählen. Meine Neugierde haben sie geweckt Miss Granger.

Hermine stand der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben. Auf keinen Fall durfte er etwas über die magische Gemeinschaft erfahren, wenn das Ministerium davon Wind bekam wäre sie geliefert.

"Und damit bestätigt sich meine eben aufgestellte These" erwiderte er auf ihren panischen Blick.

"Ich fürchte sie haben recht was all diese Punkte angeht, allerdings könnte ich ihnen nicht die Wahrheit sagen, selbst wenn ich wollte, sonst müsste ich sie danach…"

"Töten? wohl kaum, dazu wären sie nicht in der Lage"  
"Nicht töten… ich wollte sagen obliviieren"

"Obliviieren… Obliviate - Vergessen… wie würden sie das anstellen wollen?

"Das kann ich ihnen ebenfalls nicht beantworten." erwiderte Hermine mit einem wissenden lächeln.  
Die Person vor ihr schien es beinahe wahnsinnig zu machen, ein Geheimnis nicht entschlüsseln zu können und sich so die Blösse geben zu müssen.

"Sie sind sich wohl gewohnt immer der klügste im Raum zu sein nicht wahr? Es gibt so viel was sie nicht wissen."

Eine dunkle Seite in Hermine genoss es einwenig mit ihrem Gesprächspartner zu spielen.

Der Dunkelhaarige musterte sie mit einer Mischung aus Neugierde, Verzweiflung und Misstrauen.

Er versuchte mit all seinen bekannten Verhörmethoden, die Wahrheit aus dem Lockenkopf heraus zu bekommen, doch die kleine war schlau und erzählte ihm immer noch nur Halbwahrheiten. So langsam wurde diese Frau zu seiner persönlichen Challenge.

Zu beginn versuchte er immer wieder sich unbemerkt von seinem Stuhl zu erheben, musste allerdings resigniert feststellen, dass mit was auch immer er festgehalten wurde, sich nicht lösen lassen würde.

Ihre Geheimnisse schienen derart gross zu sein, dass er den Verdacht hatte, sie gehöre einer Sekte an oder aber arbeitete bei der Regierung mit einer sehr hohen Freigabestufe. Da kam ihm ein Verdacht.

"Hat Microft sie geschickt?"

Völlig aus dem Kontext ihrer Erzählung gerissen, blickte Hermine verwirrt auf.

"Was zur Hölle ist ein Microft"

"Mein Bruder" kam die knappe Antwort und ein Schmunzel zeichnete das hübsche Gesicht mit den faszinierenden Augen.

"Sie können mich ausfragen so viel sie wollen, aber irgendwann müssen sie einsehen, das sie nicht so klug sind wie sie denken und dass es auf dieser Welt weitaus mehr zu wissen gibt als sie erahnen können. Und nun halte ich mein Versprechen. Sie können jetzt wieder aufstehen, die Stunde ist um und ich werde mich verabschieden. Es hat mich wider erwarten gefreut sie kennen zu lernen." In Hermines Stimme war beinahe so etwas wie Bedauern herauszuhören.

Sherlock erhob sich probeweise von seinem Stuhl und konnte feststellen dass es tatsächlich funktionierte. Seinen Stuhl überprüfte er mit einem kontrollierenden Blick auf Klebstoff oder andere Substanzen. Als er nichts davon ausmachen konnte, wandte er sich an Hermine die dabei war ihre Kleidung zurecht zu streichen.

"Das war Hypnose nicht war? Sie haben mich mit Hypnose dazu gebracht zu denken ich könnte nicht von meinem Stuhl aufstehen." mehr zu sich selbst als zu Hermine spann er den Gedanken weiter. "Aber Hypnose hätte bei mir nicht funktionieren dürfen, was ausser Hypnose ist in der Lage den Menschlichen Geist so zu beeinflussen. Das Getränk… unwahrscheinlich" Der Rest seines Monologes brummte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, so dass Hermine ihn nicht mehr verstehen konnte.  
"Nein! keine Hypnose"

Ein siegessicheres Lächeln, nein, es war schon eher ein Grinsen, zeichnete sich auf Hermines Gesicht ab. Als sie beide die Bar verliessen. Sie drehte sich noch einmal zu ihrem Gegenüber um und gab ihm mit einem frechen Lächeln einen keuschen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Nun denn, ich danke Ihnen für dieses Date Mr.?"

Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass er noch mit keiner SIlbe seinen Namen erwähnt hatte.  
Sie war so beschäftigt gewesen auf seine Fragen zu antworten, dass ihr dieser Umstand gar nicht aufgefallen war.

"Holmes, Sherlock Holmes"

war seine kurz angebundene Antwort. Sie konnte es förmlich rattern hören in seinem unverschämt gut Aussehenden Schädel.

Hermine drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging davon. Sie bog in die nächste Gasse ein. Sah noch einmal über die Schulter und als sie sich sicher war, dass sie niemand dabei sah, disapparierte sie.

ENDE

Eventuell lasse ich mich darauf ein eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben, falls Interesse vorhanden ist.


End file.
